Un fin para un inicio
by DiscordNero
Summary: Natsu siempre a sido despistado pero en los momentos que se le requiere es tan serio como cualquier persona aun que el amor siempre es algo que nadie sabe como reaccionar Natsu x harem


Sillas, mesas, barriles y persona volaban por el lugar solo hay un lugar donde esto era normal y ese era fairy tail, uno de los gremios más fuertes del continente pero de todos sus integrantes nos enfocaremos en un mago de fuego, que se avía echo pareja de Lucy Heartfilia una maga celestial que todos daban por hecho que terminarían juntos, o bueno hasta ese dia.

-He vamos copo de nieve es todo lo que tienes-grito Natsu a su amigo-rival

-que has dicho flamitas-

La pelea entre esos dos dio comienzo, siendo observado por dos alvinas y una rubia que solo permanecían al margen hasta que la rubia se figo en la hora –Chicas lamento dejarlas pero tengo que ir a mi casa a terminar algo- dijo lucy para dar el aviso de su retirada. Las alvinas asintieron mientras lucy gritaba- Natsu, nos vemos mañana-

El susodicho solo sacudió la mano para despedir a su novia ya que en ese momento estaba peleando con gray y gajeel lo cual lo tenían ocupado.

Las peleas siguieron hasta que cierta maga rango s llego al gremio para poner el orden, aunque a los únicos que reprendió fue al natsu e gray llevándose un golpe que los clavo al suelo.

Paso el tiempo hasta que natsu recordó que tenía que compras las cosas para la cena de ese día. Mientras caminaba noto a una pareja de rubios pero lo que llamo fue la mujer ya que era su novia lucy al parecer pasaron todo el dia junto hasta que entraron al departamento de la rubia dándose un beso miento lo atrio dentro del departamento. Natsu solo dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia su casa tratando de pensar en lo que acababa de ver.

El día paso natsu debatía lo que tenía que hacer o cómo reaccionar a ese evento donde la chica que amaba le traicionara de esa forma paso todo lo que quedaba del dia pensando en que hacer hasta que por fin encontró la respuesta.

Al día siguiente natsu estaba afuera del departamento de lucy esperando que ella saliera, lo cual no espero mucho ya que vio como lucy abría la puerta sorprendiéndose que natsu la estuviera esperando

-Natsu ¿qué haces aquí? –

-Solo quería hablar de algo contigo-

Lucy se sorprendió ver a su novio se ponía serio pero pensó que era su imaginación

-Lucy quiero terminar contigo- sentencio natsu dejando a lucy con ojos abiertos y la boca abierta –Natsu por que…. ¿Por qué quieres terminar con migo?- Lucy amenazaba con soltar algunas lágrimas pero natsu solo dio media vuelta dirigiéndose asía el gremio. Lucy comenzó a seguirlo desesperada mente a natsu gritándole porque de su rompimiento hasta que natsu no soporto y estallo – ¡Lucy por favor llano finjas, los vio a ti y a otro tipo besándose e entrando en tu departamento, así que deja de molestarme¡ por favor- lucy estaba destrozada no solamente fue descubierta con su amante de la mano de la peor persona posible su novia y mejor amigo.

lucy lloraba mientras seguía a natsu pidiendo que se detuviera la persecución duro hasta llegar al gremio donde todos voltearon a ver la escena cuando gray pregunto qué estaba pasando natsu solo paso de el y pregunto –está el maestro mirajane-

la alvina asintió mientras veía como natsu subía al despacho dejando a todo el gremio preocupado y a una lucy destrozada

-viejo tengo que hablar contigo de algo-

Makarov vio a natsu con un semblante serio y afirmando que tenía tiempo para uno de sus hijos. La charla fue larga donde natsu le explicaba toda la historia de cómo descubrió a lucy, la decisión de terminar su relación y su última decisión

-Viejo necesito que me des un permiso para salir del gremio, o una misión que me mande lejos un buen tiempo-

-Narsu estás seguro de eso, alejarte del gremio y de los demás no es bueno para ti-

-lose, pero necesito tiempo no es fácil tener que verla todos los días, viejo tu sabes que mi rutina es estar en el gremio cuando no estoy en una misión, y estoy seguro que con la escena que protagonizamos traerá muchas preguntas que no quiero responder no quiero decir la razón de por qué terminamos no lo creo necesario ya que es problema de dos o tres si lo vemos más afondo-

-Creo que tienes razón, mira hay una misión clase s que es relativamente fácil, es ubicar nidos de criaturas para investigaciones, el tiempo límite de entre es de tres años así que te quiero el 1 de febrero de acurdo-

-gracias-

Natsu tomo la misión y decidió comenzarla no sin antes preguntarle a su amigo happy si lo acompañaba o se quedaba, pero su idea se fue al ver las miradas del gremio natsu avanzo hasta happy hasta que una mano lo detuvo era la mano de erza que le impedía avanzar más allá.

-que fue lo de hace rato natsu-

-no sé de qué hablas-

-no te hagas el tonto natsu lucy se fue del gremio llorando-

-erza eso es problema de lucy y mío e yo no me ciento en posición de dar explicaciones si lucy lo quiere decir es su decisión pero yo no hablare del tema-

Lo que había dicho natsu hiso que erza se saliera de quicio ya que no soportaba ver a una amiga así de destrozada y natsu parecía no importarle asi que lo golpeo mandándolo a volar así afuera del gremio después de eso se fue a sentar en la barra, happy se acercó preocupado a su mejor amigo, natsu solo se levantó se sacudió el polvo dijo que estaba bien pero el gato azul sabía que había algo mas ya que ayer llego muy callado, pero fue interrumpido por natsu diciéndole que tenía que hablar con él.

Llegaron a su hogar donde natsu le conto toda la historia y la decisión de irse un tiempo, happy sin pensarlo acepto acompañar a su mejor amigo desde que nació, esto alegro a natsu, comenzaron a empacar e alistarse para su largo viaje.

Los dos amigos comieron por última vez es su casa antes de marcharse a su viaje de tres años.


End file.
